Quinn/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Většina vojáků se spoléhá jen na své zbraně. Jen málokteří se skutečně spoléhají na sebe navzájem.“ Quinn je elitní demacijská rytířka-průzkumnice, která společně se svým legendárním orlem Valorem plní nebezpečné úkoly hluboko na nepřátelském území. Tuto dvojici váže nezničitelné pouto, jež unikátním způsobem posiluje jejich schopnosti, a nepřátelé tak často padnou skoleni k zemi dřív, než si uvědomí, že nebojují proti jednomu demacijskému hrdinovi, nýbrž dvěma. Příběh Související příběhy: * Cesta do Freljordu Aktuální= Dvojčata Quinn a Caleb se narodili v Uwendale, zapadlé horské osadě v severovýchodní části Demacie. Rodiče těmto nerozlučným sourozencům už v mládí vštípili víru ve vznešenost a posvátnost ideálů jejich domoviny. O ochranu malebného Uwendale, jehož obyvatele tvořili především lovci a rolníci, se starali horští průzkumníci, kteří dokázali vystopovat a zabít každou příšeru, jež sestoupila z vrcholků okolních velehor pátrat po kořisti. Když byla dvojčata ještě mladá, navštívil Uwendale král Jarvan III., jenž byl právě na inspekční cestě podél Východní zdi – hradby mezi Demacií a divokými barbarskými státy ležícími na druhé straně. Quinn, která seděla svému otci za krkem a měla tak výborný výhled, učaroval pohled na velkolepý průvod krále a jeho válečníků s jiskřícími paprsky odrážejícími se od naleštěných hrudních plátů. Quinn i Caleb byli zcela bez dechu a přísahali, že jednoho dne se i oni stanou demacijskými rytíři a budou bojovat po králově boku. Od té chvíle se jejich dětské hry točily jen kolem toho, že jsou hrdinští rytíři udatně bránící svou zemi před zákeřnými zrůdami, divokými Freljorďany nebo proradnými Noxijci. Veškerý svůj volný čas trávili v divoké přírodě kolem Uwendale. Jejich matka – jedna z nejproslulejších průzkumnic celé osady – je naučila stopovat zvěř v lesích, přežít v divočině a především zacházet se zbraněmi. V průběhu let se z Quinn a Caleba stal skvěle sehraný tým a oba se výtečně doplňovali: ona měla výjimečný talent na čtení stop, on dokázal přivábit kořist, ona měla jistou mušku s lukem, on dokonale ovládal lovecké kopí. Ovšem jeden výlet vysoko do hor severně od Uwendale skončil tragédií. Dvojčata tenkrát narazila na skupinu šlechticů z Buvelle, kteří se vypravili na lov obřího klobije – zabijácké šelmy známé pro svou tlustou kůži, rohy ostré jako břitvy a zuřivou povahu. Vznešeným lovcům se nepodařilo zvíře okamžitě zabít, což se jim stalo osudným. Zraněný tvor se na ně vrhl a několik mladších členů rodiny rozsápal. Quinn a Caleb neváhali a zapojili se do boje. Zahnali klobije deštěm šípů, které se mu jeden po druhém zabodávaly do lebky, přesto však stvůra ještě stačila smrtelně zranit Caleba, který vlastním tělem zachránil život matriarchy buvellského rodu. Šlechtici zahrnuli Quinn svými díky a pomohli jí pohřbít bratra, načež posbírali své vlastní mrtvé a vypravili se domů truchlit nad jejich osudem. Calebova smrt Quinn téměř zničila. Snili o tom, že budou bojovat bok po boku, a když teď Quinn o svého bratra přišla, sen o povýšení do rytířského stavu pozbyl smyslu. V osadě plnila všechny své povinnosti, jak se na každou dceru Demacie sluší a patří, její srdce však bylo zlomené a radost do života, která ji dřív poháněla, vyhasínala jako poslední paprsky léta. Bez opory, jíž ve svém bratrovi měla, se její průzkumnické dovednosti zhoršovaly a začala se dopouštět chyb. Nebylo to nic, co by ji ohrožovalo na životě, ale ztrácela snadné stopy, její šípy míjely cíl a začala se stranit ostatních, uzavírala se do sebe. Quinn pravidelně navštěvovala Calebův hrob na místě, kde došlo k onomu boji s klobijem, nedokázala se přes svou ztrátu přenést a neustále si ji připomínala. Když od Calebovy smrti uplynul přesně rok, vrátila se na horskou mýtinu jako mnohokrát předtím. Ztracená ve vzpomínkách a zármutku přeslechla blížícího se klobije. Mezi ostrými rohy, jež korunovaly jeho lebku, stále trčely zlomené dříky šípů, které na něj s Calebem v předchozí bitvě vystříleli. Příšera vyrazila do útoku a Quinn se pustila s rozběsněným zvířetem do zoufalého boje o holý život. Vystřelila na něj snad tucetkrát, ale žádný z šípů nebyl dost přesný, aby našel slabé místo v jeho zrohovatělé kůži. Vyčerpaná bojem zavrávorala a zrůda se jediným skokem ocitla u ní. Quinn rychle uskočila stranou, ale ne dost rychle: jako břitva ostrý hrot rohu ji rozpáral od boku až po klíční kost. Těžce zraněná Quinn se svalila na zem a zvíře ji oběhlo, aby jí mohlo zasadit smrtící úder. Quinn se podívala tomu tvoru do očí a věděla, že nadešel okamžik její smrti. Natáhla se pro poslední šíp ve svém toulci, když v tu ránu vzduch rozčísl modrý záblesk. Z nebe se snesl překrásný pták s blankytnými křídly a zaryl své spáry do klobijovy tváře. Byl to azurový orel – vznešený dravec, jenž byl údajně inspirací pro okřídlený symbol Demacie a kterého všichni dávno považovali za vyhynulého. Pták s vřískotem nalétával znovu a znovu, vydrásával do klobijovy lebky hluboké krvavé rány a vůbec nehleděl na to, jak se mu děsivé rohy zabodávají do těla a trhají jeho křídla. Quinn zklidnila dech a v okamžiku, kdy zrůda mohutně zařvala a vyrazila do útoku, namířila svůj poslední šíp. Vypustila jej s takovou silou, že lučiště prasklo. Její muška však byla přesná: šíp vletěl zvířeti do otevřené tlamy a hrot se mu zarazil až do mozku. Klobijovo tělo vyrylo v zemi hlubokou brázdu, bylo však po něm. Quinn si úlevou roztřeseně vydechla. Doplazila se k místu, kde ležel zraněný orel, a zahlédla v jeho očích hlubokou spřízněnost. Ovázala ptákovo mohutné zraněné křídlo a vrátila se do Uwendale s klobijovými rohy jako trofejí. Potlučený orel jí celou dobu seděl na rameni a odmítal se od ní byť jen hnout. Dala mu jméno Valor a zahrnula jej veškerou péčí, aby se uzdravil. Pouto, jež mezi nimi vzniklo, rozdmýchalo opět oheň v Quinnině srdci a obrátilo znovu její myšlenky k tomu, že bude sloužit Demacii v boji. S otcovou pomocí si z rohů klobije vyrobila novou zbraň – jedinečný opakovací samostříl schopný vypálit jediným stisknutím spouště hned několik šipek po sobě. S požehnáním od svých rodičů se Quinn v doprovodu Valora vypravila do hlavního města, kde se u verbířů demacijské armády nechala zrekrutovat jako rytířka-průzkumnice. Služba v demacijském vojsku byla obvykle podmíněna podstoupením dlouholetého výcviku. Quinn jej za sebou samozřejmě neměla, ale snadno splnila všechny zkoušky, které jí ostatní rytíři-průzkumníci přichystali. Velitelé výcviku však netušili, jak by mohla takto individualisticky založená lovkyně doprovázená jedinečným orlem zapadnout do jejich přesně definované struktury velení, a tak se chystali její žádost zamítnout. Ovšem než stačili svůj verdikt doručit, zasáhla paní Lestara Buvelle – ona šlechtična, jejíž život zachránil Caleb – a přimluvila se za Quinnino odvážné srdce a skvělé dovednosti. Quinn byla okamžitě přijata do řad demacijské armády, a ačkoliv si v roli rytířky-průzkumnice vedla dobře, jen s obtížemi zápolila s pevnou hierarchií a (z jejího pohledu) zbytečně svazujícími pravidly. Ostatní spolubojovníci si cenili jejích schopností, ale stále pro ně byla černou ovcí – Demacijkou, která dávala přednost činnostem mimo zaběhlý řád, hledala si vlastní úkoly a přicházela i odcházela, jak se jí zlíbilo. Nikdy nezůstávala v sevření městských hradeb příliš dlouho, raději vyrážela do divočiny a společnost ostatních vojáků moc nevyhledávala. Ovšem díky úspěchům, jichž dosahovala při odhalování rodících se hrozeb a likvidování skrývajících se nepřátel, si mohla užívat volnosti, jaká by za jiných okolností byla v demacijské armádě zcela nemyslitelná. Quinnin talent naplno vynikl, když během oslav Dne ztraceného světla nějaký noxijský zabiják zavraždil velitele posádky jandellského hradu. Vrahovi se podařilo uniknout batalionům rytířů, kteří se jej snažili polapit, ale Quinn s Valorem jej vystopovali a po noci plné smrtících pastí, protiútoků a přepadů nakonec i zabili. Vrátila se s jeho dýkou a vysloužila si přezdívku Křídla Demacie. Quinn zůstala v Jandelle jen tak dlouho, aby přijala udělenou pochvalu, a opět odešla z města do divočiny, kde se ona i Valor cítili nejlépe. Od té doby putuje Quinn ve službách Demacie celou zemí a odvažuje se dokonce cestovat i do Freljordu na dalekém severu či hluboko na území noxijské říše. Pokaždé se s Valorem vrací s informacemi, které jsou životně důležité pro zajištění bezpečnosti a ochrany demacijských hranic. Její metody sice nezapadají do přísně definovaných postupů demacijské armády, nikdo si však nedovolí zpochybňovat její neobyčejné schopnosti a zásluhy. |-| Pravidla pro přežití= Quinn vyčkávala, až Noxijci na lesní mýtině rozdělají oheň a vypijí dva měchy vína. Opilí vojáci jsou totiž snadno předvídatelní. Chtěla je mít opilé tak, aby byli otupělí, ale zase ne bezhlaví. V divočině vás můžou chyby stát život a tihle muži se teď dopustili dvou velkých. Když zapálili oheň, dali jí najevo, že si přehnaně věří, a když začali pít, prozradili tím, že si jsou jisti, že je nikdo nesleduje. Pravidlo číslo jedna: Vždycky předpokládejte, že vás někdo sleduje. Plazila se po břiše v blátě a pomocí loktů se sunula k vykotlané tlející kládě na kraji palouku. Déšť proměnil les v bažinu, takže si pak několik hodin z oblečení vyndávala brouky a červy. Pravidlo číslo dva: Přežití je vždycky důležitější než důstojnost. Dávala si pozor, aby se nedívala přímo do táborového ohně a neztratila tak své noční vidění, a napočítala přitom pět mužů – o jednoho méně, než čekala. Kde byl ten šestý? Quinn se napřímila, ale ihned se zastavila, když se jí vztyčily chloupky vzadu na krku jako varování shůry. Zpoza stromu se v temnotě pohnul stín. Válečník. Oděný ve vařené černé kůži. Pohyboval se zkušeně. Muž se zastavil, zkoumal temnotu a ruku ani na okamžik nespouštěl z vinutého jílce svého meče. Všiml si jí? Vypadalo to, že ne. „Hele, Vurdine,“ zavolal jeden z mužů usazených kolem ohně. „Esi chceš, aby ti zbyla kapka vína, tak sebou pohni. Nebo to Olmedo celý vychlastá!“ Pravidlo číslo tři: Buďte zticha. Muž zaklel a Quinn se zasmála nad jeho očividným rozhořčením. „Ticho,“ sykl. Myslím, že tě sakra slyšeli až v Noxu.“ „Ále dyk tady nikdo nejni, Vurdine. Demacoši maj nejspíš plný ruce práce s přezkováním a leštěním zbrojí, než aby se nám táhli v patách. No ták, poď si dát loka!“ Muž si povzdechl, znaveně pokrčil rameny a otočil se k ohni. Quinn pomalu vydechla. Tenhle byl docela schopný, ale i on nakonec uvěřil, že jsou v divočině sami. Pravidlo číslo čtyři: Nedovolte hlupákům, aby vás stáhli na svou úroveň. Quinn se usmála a pohlédla vzhůru. Proti dešťovým mrakům spatřila modročernou šmouhu svého orlího společníka. Valor sklopil křídla a Quinn přikývla. Jejich schopnost rozmlouvat spolu beze slov se za ta léta zdokonalila. Sevřela pravou ruku v pěst, pak vztyčila tři prsty – věděla, že ji Valor ve tmě dokonale vidí a pochopí, co mu chce sdělit. Pravidlo číslo pět: Když je čas jednat, je třeba jednat rázně. Quinn věděla, že by ty muže měli zneškodnit tiše a beze zmatku, ale přítomnost Noxijců takhle hluboko v demacijském území byla donebevolající urážkou. Chtěla, aby tito muži věděli, kdo přesně je chytil, a že Demacie není nějaké primitivní kmenové společenství, které se nechá rozdrtit noxijskou ctižádostí. Bylo rozhodnuto. Vyskočila na nohy a vešla do tábora s takovou samozřejmostí, jako by tam patřila. Postavila se na okraj záře ohně, kápi měla staženou a naolejovaný pršiplášť jí těsně přiléhal na tělo. „Dejte mi, co jste ukradli, a nikdo dnes nemusí zemřít,“ pronesla Quinn a pokývla hlavou směrem ke kožené brašně sepnuté demacijským symbolem okřídleného meče. Noxijci se vyhrabali na nohy a mrkavě si prohlíželi okraj lesa. Šmátravě sáhli po svých mečích a Quinn se div nerozesmála nad jejich překvapenou neschopností. Ten, který do ní málem vrazil, svůj šok skrýval dobře, ale trochu se uklidnil, když si uvědomil, že je sama. „Jsi pěkně daleko od domova, děvenko,“ řekl a pozvedl svůj meč. „Ne tak daleko jako ty, Vurdine.“ Zamračil se, protože se mu nelíbilo, že ho oslovila jménem. Quinn si všimla, jak usilovně přemýšlí a snaží se zjistit, kolik toho ještě asi ví. Když se muži rozestoupili, aby ji obklíčili, měla plášť stále pevně přitažený k tělu. „Dejte mi tu brašnu,“ opakovala Quinn a v hlase se jí zračil náznak znuděnosti. „Na ni!“ vykřikl Vurdin. Byla to jeho poslední slova. Quinn si přehodila plášť přes rameno a pozvedla levou ruku. Z její opakovací kuše vyletěla šipka s černým dříkem a zabořila se Vurdinovi do oka. Bezhlesně klesl na zem. Druhá šipka se zarazila do hrudi muže po levici. Zbylí čtyři se na ni vrhli. Noc prořízl ostrý výkřik, když se Valor snesl střemhlav jako blesk z čistého nebe. Jeho křídla zaduněla, když je roztáhl a máchl s nimi v sečném oblouku. Zahnuté spáry se jednomu z Noxijců zabořily do obličeje, načež orel svým ostrým zobákem rozťal lebku dalšího vojáka vedví. Třetímu Noxijci se podařilo pozvednout zbraň, ale Valor mu zatnul spáry do ramene a srazil ho k zemi. Orel mocně sekl svým zobákem a mužovo zápolení okamžitě ustalo. Poslední Noxijec se otočil a utíkal do lesa. Pravidlo číslo šest: Když už musíš bojovat, zabíjej rychle. Quinn poklekla a vystřelila ze své kuše pár šipek. Zabořily se Noxijci do zad tak silně, že mu protnuly i hruď. Doběhl až k prvním stromům, než se svalil na zem a zůstal ležet bez hnutí. Quinn se nehýbala. Naslouchala zvukům divočiny a ujišťovala se, že kolem už nejsou žádní další nepřátelé. Slyšela pouze zvuky, které se v nočním lese daly očekávat. Postavila se a Valor přiletěl k ní. Ve spárech držel brašnu s vojenskými rozkazy, kterou Noxijci ukradli. Pustil ji a ona ji zachytila svou volnou rukou. Jediným ladným pohybem si ji přehodila přes rameno. Valor se jí usadil na paži a tělo mu tepalo vzrušením z lovu. Spáry i zobák měl celé rudé od krve. Orel naklonil hlavu na stranu a v očích se zlatavými skvrnami se mu lesklo pobavení. Zazubila se, neboť pouto mezi ní a opeřencem bylo natolik silné, že věděla, na co myslí. „Říkala jsem si to samé,“ řekla Quinn. „Jak se ti Noxijci dostali takhle hluboko do Demacie?“ Orel vydal pronikavý skřekot a ona souhlasně přikývla. „Jo, to mě taky napadlo,“ řekl Quinn. „Tak tedy na jih.“ Pravidlo číslo sedm: Věřte, že se na svého parťáka můžete spolehnout. |-| Starý= Quinn a Valor jsou elitním týmem hraničářů. S kuší a drápy plní ty nejnebezpečnější úkoly hluboko za nepřátelskými liniemi, od bleskurychlého průzkumu až po vražedné útoky. Jejich nezničitelné pouto je na bojišti smrtící zbraní. Nepřátelé jsou probodáni šípy ještě dříve, než si jich vůbec všimnou, než si uvědomí, že nebojují s jednou, ale hned se dvěma demacijskýma legendama. Už jako malá holčička sdílela Quinn se svým dvojčetem touhu po dobrodružství. Na spořádaném venkově snili o tom, že se stanou rytíři. Představovali si triumfální bitvy ve vzdálených zemích, šíření moci jejich krále a zabíjení nepřátel ve jménu demacijské spravedlnosti. Když už pouhé představy nedokázaly nasytit jejich touhu, vydali se na cestu za hledáním opravdových nebezpečí. Jejich výprava se ale změnila v tragédii, když si strašná událost vyžádala život Quinnina bratra. Překonána žalem, vzdala se Quinn svých snů o rytířství. V první výročí tragédie našla Quinn dostatek odvahy a šla se podívat na místo smrti jejího bratra. K vlastnímu překvapení zde našla zraněného demacijského orla - vzácné a překrásné zvíře, které bylo považováno za vyhynulé. Quinn ošetřila jeho zranění a pečovala o něj, dokud se neuzdravil a jak spolu vyrůstali, vzniklo mezi nimi pevné pouto. Ve zvířeti viděla stejné kvality jako ve svém mrtvém bratrovi a tak ho pojmenovala Valor. Společně nalezli sílu znovu splnit sen, který Quinn už jednou opustila. Demacijská armáda nikdy neviděla takové hrdiny. Díky jejich vražedným schopnostem rychle překonali všechny ostatní, ale mnozí pořád pochybovali: Jak může vesnická dívka, dokonce i s mocným zvířecím spojencem, předčít muže s léty vojenského tréninku? Quinn a Valor však všechny tyto pochyby zaplašili tím, že vystopovali Noxiánského vraha, který se vyhýbal celému demacijskému batalionu. Když ho přivedli před spravedlnost, konečně si vysloužili obdiv a uznání jejich vlasti. Nyní jsou živoucí ikonou Demacie, společně se postaví jakémukoliv nebezpečí ohrožujícímu jejich domovinu. de:Quinn/Background en:Quinn/Background fr:Quinn/Historique pl:Quinn/historia ru:Quinn/Background Kategorie:Příběh